A Whole new type of trainer
by Mia Yagyu
Summary: When Pokemon and Gundam Wing collide, this is what happens. Another one of my obserd fanfics!


A Whole New Type of Trainer  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, hey! Wuz^? It's Mia and I'm now writing a Pokemon fic, but using Gundam Wing. You'll see how, but it's gonna be funny. It still starts the usual cast right after Pokemon 3: The Movie and I thought it would be kinda funny to put a little bit of humor in it. One last thing b4 I let you read this I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING/POKEMON/OUTLAW STAR OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. There, now ENJOY!  
~*~  
  
As Ash, Misty, and Brock continue their quest to become ultimate Pokemon Trainers, they come across a young girl with long blonde hair and blue-gray eyes. She sat on the playground swings nearby and was wearing a grin on her face. Ash immediately stopped, seeing that the girl was tossing a Poke ball in the air and catching it. The girl turned her head and grinned at Ash.  
"Are you a Pokemon trainer?" The girl asked.  
"My name's Ash Ketchum from Pallet town. What's your name?" Ash pronounced.   
"Well, my name's Dorothy Catalonia and I'm from a place that rarely anyone knows. And I'm challenging you to a Pokemon match!" Dorothy responded.  
"Alright then, chose your Pokemon." Ash demanded.  
"My name's Brock and I'm belong to your heart." Brock flirted.   
"Come on Brock. If you look at that girl's eyebrows, they'll freak you out." Misty yanked Brock away by the ear.   
"She's soo beautiful." Brock sighed.  
"Alright, but you chose first." Dorothy demanded.  
"Okay, I chose Chicarita!" Ash brought out the grass type Pokemon.  
"Okay, I chose Quatre-quil!" Dorothy brought out a Cyndiquil. But the Cyndiquil had a yellow fire, instead of a red fire, and wore a purple vest.  
"Chicarita, use your Razor Leaf Attack!" Ash ordered. Chicarita nodded and followed the young trainer.  
"Quatre-quil, use your Flame thrower attack!" Dorothy ordered.  
"Quatre-quil!" The Cyndiquil exclaimed as it shot it's flame thrower.  
"Impressive, that Cyndiquil must've gone through some alter ego changes." Brock stated. Misty nodded.  
Quatre-quil aimed it's flame thrower right at Chicarita, and Chicarita fainted.  
"Chicarita return." Ash hung his head in thought of what Pokemon to use next.   
"Well, are we done?" Dorothy asked.   
"Quatre-Quatre-quil?" The Cyndiquil looked up at Dorothy.  
"I know we shouldn't be fighting Quatre-quil, but it's to raise up your own skill level." Dorothy sighed.  
"Quatre-quil." The Cyndiquil sighed.  
"Now, choose your Pokemon!" Dorothy exclaimed.  
"Okay, I chose….Pikachu." Ash pointed. Pikachu stepped up and got into a battle position.  
"Alright then, Quatre-quil, return." Dorothy brought back the young Cyndiquil, and brought out another Poke ball and tossed it. A Cubone appeared.  
"Cu-unne!" The Cubone stated. It looked very different than the usual Cubones. It had two round buns on each side of it's skull and glasses. It also wore a officers uniform.  
"Cu-unne, use your Rage attack." Dorothy ordered.  
"Cu-unne!" The Cubone followed the order. It threw it's bone in it's hand at Pikachu.  
"Pikachu, use your agility to dodge the bone!" Ash ordered.  
"Pika, Pika, Pika!" Pikachu dodged the bone. The bone came back to Cu-unne and it grabbed it.  
"Pikachu, use Thunder!" Ash ordered.  
"PIKACHU!" Pikachu yelled as it shocked Cu-unne. Cu-unne was hit with the shock, but was merely affected by it. Cu-unne wobbled a bit, but was ready to battle.  
"Cu-unne, use Rage again!" Dorothy demanded.  
"Cu-unne!" The Cubone once again used it's rage attack.  
"PIKACHU!" Pikachu used it's thunderbolt and shocked the heck outta Cu-unne. Cu-unne fainted and Dorothy returned her.  
"Well, what's with your Pokemon?" Ash asked.  
"They're not really Pokemon, but when a few friends of mine and me, decided to take a trip here, they all turned into Pokemon and went inside of poke balls. So the Cyndiquil and Cubone are really people. But I hope that shock that your Pikachu delivered doesn't affect Cu-unne that much because she can be a real pain in the you-know-what when she gets angry." Dorothy explained.  
"Oh, I think I get it. But why didn't you transform?" Brock asked.  
"Dunno, but I'll find out." Dorothy shrugged.  
"Enough talking, let's keep battling!" Ash exclaimed.  
"Pika!" Pikachu cheered as it got into a battle stance.  
"Alright then, but you can change Pokemon if you wish." Dorothy sighed and grabbed a Poke ball.  
"No, I think Pikachu can handle another opponent." Ash assumed.  
"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.  
"Alright then, Trowa-saur, go get that Pikachu!" Dorothy exclaimed.  
Out of the poke ball came a Bulbasaur with a green turtleneck and a brown unibang. The Bulbasaur stayed quiet. The Bulbasaur used it's vine whip attack and had Pikachu in it's grip.   
"Pikachu, use your thunderbolt attack!" Ash shouted.  
"Trowa-saur, drop Pikachu this instant!" Dorothy ordered.  
"Trowa.." The Bulbasaur agreed and dropped Pikachu just as it delivered it's thunderbolt.  
"Wow, Trowa-saur actually spoke! It's a miracle!" Dorothy danced around. Ash, Misty, and Brock all sweat dropped.  
"Trowa-saur, razor leaf attack!" Dorothy ordered as she regained her composer. The Bulbasaur nodded and did as she commanded.  
"Pikachu, use your agility and then Tackle attack!" Ash ordered.  
"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.  
Pikachu dodged Trowa-saur's attack and then tackled him. Trowa-saur went flying and fainted.  
"Well, if you want to play that way, Gene-chu, I choose you!" Dorothy pulled back the Bulbasaur and sent out a Pikachu. But the Pikachu had a tan color skin and a scar shaped like a X on it's face. All over it's body had numerous scars. It also had rusty red hair.  
"Pikachu-" Ash started.  
"Haha! Prepare for trouble!"  
"And make it double!"  
"To protect the world from devastation,"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation,"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
"Jessie!"   
"James!"  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"  
"Meowth, that's right!!"  
"Who's that?" Dorothy asked Ash.  
"Oh, it's Team Rocket. They won't do any harm. Let's just continue our battle." Ash suggested.  
"Okay!" Dorothy sighed and ignored Team Rocket.  
"Hey! We're not here to be ignored!" The pink haired girl screamed.  
"Is your name Mariemayia?" Dorothy inquired   
"No, my name is Jessie! And don't you forget it." Jessie snorted.  
"Can we continue our battle, and then we'll deal with you later?" Ash asked, a little perturbed.   
"NO!" Meowth yelled.  
"Can we see your Pokemon?" James asked Dorothy.  
"Sure," Dorothy smiled, and pulled out her Poke balls, "Here's Quatre-quil, Cu-unne, Trowa-saur, Gene-chu, Duo-dile, and Relena-ursa." Dorothy introduced all of them. Duo-dile was a Todadile with a long brown braid and black clothes and Relena-ursa was a Teddyursa with long sandy brown hair tied back into two braids.   
"The boss will be happy to have these rare Pokemon." Jessie whispered to James and Meowth.  
"You bet. Let's forget Pikachu and grab this girls Pokemon." Meowth smirked.  
"Are you gonna whisper all day or am I gonna get or finish my match?" Ash sighed.  
"Oh, sorry. Continue your silly little match!" Jessie smiled.  
"They're up to something. Dorothy bring back your Pokemon and keep them there." Brock warned.  
"K!" Dorothy smiled and Brock nearly melted.  
"Oh, boy." Misty sighed.  
"Anyway, Gene-chu! Use your thunderbolt attack, but this time use your gun." Dorothy sighed.  
"GUN?! That's not in the rules!" Ash stated.  
"It is in my gym. I'm the gym leader of the Gundam Wing Gym!" Dorothy exclaimed.  
"Gundam Wing?!" Ash stood there, amazed.  
"Yeah, duh. Now let's get on with the match. That is if you wanna win the Gundam badge with the face of Wing Zero on it. But you can also choose between Sandrock, my personal fav, Nataku, Heavyarms, or Deathscythe Hell. Deathscythe Hell is a real kawaii looking badge though." Dorothy admitted.  
"Wow, you're a gym leader." Ash stated.  
"Yep. And if you noticed, Ash Ketchum, that the setting has gone from your average everyday playground to the beautiful desert colony of L4! And your in the basement of Mister Winner's huge, and do I mean HUGE, mansion." Dorothy exclaimed.  
Ash looked around and noticed that only Brock, and Misty were there. There was no sign of Team Rocket anywhere.   
"Where's Team Rocket?" Ash asked.  
"Back at the playground. I left them there 'cause I didn't want them stealing Mister Winner's money and my Pokemon away. Isn't that right, Gene-chu?" Dorothy petted the Pikachu's head.  
"Gene-chu." The Pikachu smiled and pointed his gun at Pikachu.  
"GENE-CHU!!!!!!" Gene-chu focused all its lighting power into the gun and shot it directly at Pikachu.  
"Pika!" Pikachu was thrown and he fainted.  
"Pikachu." Ash ran over to the helpless Pikachu and picked him up.   
"Is it over? Gee, I was just getting started." Dorothy sighed.  
"No it's not over. Go, Todadile!" Ash sent out his Todadile.  
'Water conducts Electricity, so this should be a piece of cake. If not, I'll bring out Duo-dile and make him use his water scythe of death and then we'll see whose the winner of this match. Bwahahahahahahaha!' Dorothy thought evilly.  
"Gene-chu. Wait until Todadile makes an attack and then use your thunder gun." Dorothy whispered in Gene-chu's ear.  
"Gene." Gene-chu nodded.  
"Todadile, use your water gun attack." Ash ordered.  
"Todadile!" Todadile agreed.   
"You know what to do Gene-chu." Dorothy sighed.  
"GENE-CHU!!!" Gene-chu once again focused his thunderbolt into the gun and it hit Todadile. But Todadile was not affected by it. However, Gene-chu was hit with Todadile's water gun, and it made him pass out.  
"Uh-oh. Duo-dile or Relena-ursa?" Dorothy thought aloud.  
"Is that all your gonna do?" Ash asked.  
"Ya know, I'm not gonna throw in the towel just yet. But one more Pokemon per person. Is that fair enough?" Dorothy asked.  
"Good. I'll make Todadile my last choice." Ash stated.  
"Okay, then I'll choose my Todadile, Duo-dile!" Dorothy agreed. She sent the braided Pokemon with the black clothes. The only other word Duo-dile knew besides his name was Hilde.  
"Hilde? Hilde, Hilde, HILDE!!" Duo-dile cried.  
Dorothy sweat dropped, "Duo, you'll see your Hilde after you win this match for me." Dorothy snapped.  
"Hilde!" Duo-dile sighed.  
Ash, Brock and Misty had also sweat dropped.   
"Todadile, use your water gun attack." Ash ordered.  
"Toda!" Todadile agreed as it shot its water gun.  
"Duo-dile, use your Water Scythe of Death attack." Dorothy ordered.  
"DUO!" Duo-dile whipped out a chibi-scythe that was completely made of water. Duo-dile dodged Todadile's attack and swung his water scythe towards Todadile. But Todadile noticed a spot where Duo-dile had left himself open for, and punched Duo-dile hard.  
"Heero…." Duo-dile fainted.  
"Oh, my gawd! The only reason he spoke that is because of when Heero punched him in the stomach in Endless Waltz." Dorothy stated.  
"I defeated you! I won!" Ash danced around.  
"Here, take your pick. Wing Zero, Deathscythe Hell, Heavyarms, Sandrock, or Nataku." Dorothy sighed and pulled out the five badges.  
"I don't care." Ash stated.  
"Take the Sandrock one! It's my personal fav!" Dorothy suggested.  
As soon as Ash took the Sandrock badge, him, Brock, and Misty were transported back to the playground.  
"Hmm… that was weird." Brock stated.  
"Yeah, but I gotta rare badge that barely anyone will have!" Ash jumped up and the three of them walked away.   
But little did they realize that another girl had appeared where Dorothy had been sitting before the battle started. Gary saw her and approached her.  
"Hi, my name's Gary. I'm from Pallet. I see you're a trainer just like me. What's your name?" Gary asked.  
"My name's Hilde and I'm from a place that really no one around here knows about." The blue-haired girl with the cornflower blue eyes smiled an evil smile.  
'To be continued……..'   
~*~ 


End file.
